pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirtle
|backcolor = |name = Squirtle |jname = (ゼニガメ Zenigame) |ndex = 007 |evofrom = None |evointo = Wartortle |gen = Generation I |pronun = SKWIR-tuhl |hp = 44 |atk = 48 |def = 65 |satk = 50 |sdef = 64 |spd = 43 |total = 314 |species = Tiny Turtle Pokémon |type = |height = 1'08" |weight = 19.8 lbs.|19.8 lbs. (9.0kg) |ability = Torrent |color = Blue |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Squirtle (ゼニガメ Zenigame) is a -type Pokémon and is a Starter Pokémon in the Generation I Pokémon games. At level 16, Squirtle can evolve into Wartortle and once again at level 36 into Blastoise Appearance Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance that is very similar to a turtle. Like turtles, Squirtle has a shell that covers their body with holes that allow its limbs, tail and head to be withdrawn or out in the open. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle can walk on two legs. Another notable feature is its large fluffy tail, which is unusual for a reptile-like creature. It is one of the three starter Pokémon for the Kanto region. In the game, Professor Oak gives the player character a choice of Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle. Squirtle also is seen in the WiiWare games, Pokémon Rumble and My Pokémon Ranch. Special abilities Squirtle has the ability Torrent, which boosts the power of its water type attacks by 150%, if its health drops to 33% or below. Squirtle also has the natural ability to shoot water from its mouth, which is where the bulk of its attacks comes from. In the anime series Ash Ketchum owns a Squirtle, which he obtained in the episode Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad was a group of Squirtle that were causing a number of disruptions in a small town. It wasn't until Ash arrived that they turned from doing bad to doing good, by becoming a firefighting squad. Ash then captured their leader which, much later on returned to the squad and is currently where it is located. It does come back every now and then, to help Ash in a battle. Additionally, as revealed in the first episode, Ash wanted to have a Squirtle as his starter Pokémon. May gets a Squirtle on The Place at the Right Mime. While in Pallet Town, the baby Squirtle became attached to May and Professor Oak let her keep it. ]] It was revealed in the episode The Ties That Bind that Gary Oak chose Squirtle as his starter Pokémon, as he had a fully evolved Blastoise. Professor Oak is seen with other Squirtle in Journey to the Starting Line! and A Six Pack Attack. Game info Squirtle is a starter option in Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Green, and, more recently, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. A Squirtle can also be received as a gift in Pokémon Yellow. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is playable as part of Pokémon Trainer's team and its moves are Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Water Gun and Waterfall. Locations |pokemon = Squirtle |redblue = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity = One |yellow = Received from a Cop in Vermilion City |yrarity = One |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = None |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity = One |diamondpearl = Trade |dprarity = None |platinum = Trade |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red |hgssrarity = One |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |redblue = After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. |yellow = Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger. |gold = The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. |silver = The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. |crystal = When it feels threatened, it draws its legs inside its shell and sprays water from its mouth. |ruby = Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. |sapphire = Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. |emerald = Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in |water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds. |firered = When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force. |leafgreen = After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. |diamond = It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |pearl = It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |platinum = It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |heartgold = The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. |soulsilver = The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. |black = It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |white = It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. }} Spin-off game data |number = 011 |pokemon = Squirtle |group = Water |fieldmove = Soak 1 |pokeassist = Water |entry = It attacks by squirting water from its mouth. |hp = 77 |onsight = Runs away. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Sprites |rbspr = Squirtle RB.png |yspr = Squirtle Y.png |grnspr = Squirtle RG.png |Iback = Squirtle Back I.png |gldspr = Squirtle G.png |gldsprs = Squirtle Shiny G.png |slvspr = Squirtle S.png |slvsprs = Squirtle Shiny S.png |cryspr = Squirtle C.gif |crysprs = Squirtle Shiny C.gif |IIback = Squirtle Back II.png |IIbacks = Squirtle Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = Squirtle RS.png |rbysapsprs = Squirtle Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = Squirtle E.gif |emeraldsprs = Squirtle Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = Squirtle(FRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs = Squirtle FRLG Shiny.png |IIIback = Squirtle Back III.png |IIIbacks = Squirtle Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = Squirtle(DPP)Sprite.png |dpsprs = Squirtle DPPt Shiny.png |ptspr = Squirtle(DPP)Sprite.png |ptsprs = Squirtle DPPt Shiny.png |hgssspr = Squirtle HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Squirtle Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Squirtle Back IV.png |IVbacks = Squirtle Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Squirtle BW.png |bwsprs = Squirtle Shiny BW.png |Vback = Squirtle Back V.png |Vbacks = Squirtle Shiny Back V.png }} Origins * English: Squirtle's English name can possibly both be a combination of the words "turtle", and "squirt" Turtle would be the animal it's based of off and squirt means to spray water or small, or a combination between the words 'turtle", and "squirrel" considering it's tail looks similar to a squirrel. * Japanese: ゼニガメ (Zenigame in Romaji) came from the Japanese words Zeni (銭) which means money and Kame (亀) which means turtle. * French: "Carapuce" comes from the combination of the words "carapace" ''(shell) and "''puce"(flea) which could have been used because of the "cute" connotation that this word sometimes implies when used in French (i.e: "puce" is often used to refer to a little girl). Trivia *Squirtle is a playable character in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the Pokémon Trainer's three Pokémon. Ivysaur and Charizard are the other two. *The only diffirences between a normal colored Squirtle and a shiny one is that it is of a darker colour and has a darker shell. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon